Our XMen
by OffMyTea
Summary: I really suck at summarries, but I promise this is good! Co-written with Selena and WishesFromAStar. Rated K  for now, it may change in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a story I'm writing with WishesFromAStar and Selena. (The other person on this account.) WishesFromAStar's OC is Valerie, mine is Sapphire. So I hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sapphire!" Valerie called as she ran though the crowded hallway to meet her brunette friend at her locker.<p>

"Hey Val! What's up?" she said as she put her textbooks in her locker.

"Noth-" Valerie started, but she was cut off when an explosion rang through the hallway. Parts of the school began to crumble. A metal bar landed in front of a classroom door, trapping the students inside. Valerie ran over and lifted the bar up and away from the door. Sapphire ran in and got the thirty students and one teacher out in under ten seconds.

Suddenly, a violent rain poured down as Sapphire was running down a hall. She slipped on the water and skidded down the hallway. Valerie ran over and helped her up and they sped out of the building.

When they got out, they saw a group of people come out of a ship that landed beside the school remains. They huddled close to each other as one man approached them slowly, looking furious.

"Did you two get that class of kids out?" he growled.

"Y-yes." Sapphire stuttered.

"How?" he demanded.

"I-I can run. Really fast. She's strong. Really strong." she replied nervously.

"No one's that fast, no one's that strong." he told them.

"We are." Valerie said. The group just stared.

"You're mutants." a bald man in a wheel chair said pulling forward.

"We're not mutants. We're just...different..." Valerie and Sapphire said.

"Go home. Tomorrow, come to this address." the bald man said giving them a paper. The group went back to the ship and flew off. Sapphire and Valerie stood still, and looked up at the sky.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY-AFTER SCHOOL<p>

* * *

><p>Valerie walked out of the school, Sapphire close behind.<p>

"So where to?" she asked hyperly.

"The address Sapph." she answered simply.

"you mean we're seriously going?" Sapph asked. Valerie nodded and the two walked in silence 'till they reached the warehouse in the address and went inside.

"Hello?" Sapph asked, her voice echoing around the building. Three figures walked forward. The scary man from before suddenly ran at her and grabbed her arm. Sapphire looked up wide-eyed for a minute, then her face twisted into a glare.

It was so on.

* * *

><p>SAPPHIRE'S POV<p>

That guy, I recognize him now, from the news, Wolverine, grabbed my arm. I was shocked for a second, but then I just glared at him. I began vibrating my molecules, causing friction between his hand and my arm. I burned him and he quickly released me. Val was dodging blows from the lady with long white hair. She and Wolverine looked at each other, nodded, and then switched. I was now up against...what was her name?...oh yea...Storm. She blasted me with wind up against a wooden crate, holding me there. I smirked and her face looked confused. I vibrated and fazed through the crate. I ran out and tripped her, sending blinding fast punches at her. She knocked me back, and suspended me in a storm cloud. I looked down and saw Val pinned by Wolverine.

"Let them down." Baldy said. Storm dropped me and I ran over to Val.

"I'm very sorry about that. We had to make sure of who you were. Please, come with me." he said wheeling away.

"Why? You tried to kill us like, five seconds ago!" I yelled annoyed.

"Trust me. I can help you." he said. I watched him for a minute. He had a different aura from the other two. While theirs was more threatening, his was more...fatherly. I looked at Val. She nodded, and I nodded back.

We followed Baldy.

Best. Decision. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>That WAS a chapter end, but it seemed too short, so I'm going to continue. YOU'RE WELCOME!<strong>

**One last thing, I couldn't remember Xavier's name, so he is Baldy. Sapphire calls him that. **

* * *

><p>STILL SAPPHIRE'S POV<p>

We followed Baldy to the base for the group he called the X-Men. He said we could join them, learn how to use our powers, and put them to good use. Val and I looked at each other.

"Okay!" we said excitedly.

"good, but first, we need to see the extent of your powers." he told us. We nodded and followed him to a room with various targets, dummies, and training equipment.

"Sapphire, what can you do?" he asked me. I stepped forward.

"I can run. Fast. Really fast. I can vibrate through things." I told him nervously. He nodded and led me to a steel climbing wall. It looked like it was about six inches thick.

"Show me." he said. I nodded and began vibrating my molecules and fazed through the climbing wall. He nodded his approval.

"How fast are you?" Wolverine asked.

"Very." I retorted.

"Show us." Baldy. I nodded.

"Who here has a craving for their favorite food?" I asked. Baldy raised his hand

"What is it, and any specific place you want it from?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Lasagna, let me see...the best I've ever had was in Rome..." he told me. I nodded and ran. I ran over the oceans, into Rome, Italy, grabbed a plate of lasagna, dropped some money down in it's place, grabbed a barrette, and ran back.

"Your food." I said as I handed him the plate. He looked shocked that it was still steaming. I realized he had no fork or knife, so I sped around the base till I found them, then rushed back after only been having gone for a second. He slowly bit into the food and smiled. I grinned back and reached into my bag for my Monster. **(Okay, what tells you that letting MY character who has SUPER SPEED and ADHD have a Monster on hand is a good idea? That's right! EVERYTHING! Mwahahaha!)** I opened it and chugged it down pretty quickly. I stood still for a minute and smiled. I'm usually good at holding down my sugar, despite what most people think, but then I realized something; I hadn't had anything else for a few hours. My smile grew and I began to vibrate. I then began running laps around the room.

"You're acting like you're 14." Wolverine growled.

"14! 14 sides on a tetra-decagon! 14 lines in a sonnet! S! S! SSS...Silicon! Antimony! Arsenic! Aluminum! Selenium!" I yelled rapidly. **(You get a cookie and a shout-out SAYING you got a cookie if you can tell me which Doctor Who episode I got the first part from! It doesn't even have to be the actual title, just what happens really.) **I suddenly stopped in the middle of the room, still vibrating.

"What the..?" Wolverine said, I assume this sort of behavior scared him. Ha ha, wimp.

"Sentence fragment!" I yelled. What? It was. His sentence didn't have a subject and predicate.

"She gets pretty hyper easily. Her metabolism is insane, so it should pass soon." I head Valerie say. I ran over to her and began bouncing up and down at super speeds. I was smiling like crazy.

"VAAAAALL! I saw a squirrel and a mushroom! Mushy mushroom! Maybe it's friendly! Do you think it would want to be my friend? Oh-my-gosh! I want pie!" I said as I continued jumping. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but it jerked back almost immediately, obviously getting burned.

"you know what's better than rainbows? RAINBOWS ON FIRE! Oh! What does this do?" I asked running around.

"And that's the ADHD kicking in..." Val sighed. I came to a dead stop in the middle of the room. I looked around and saw every one starring at me and Wolverine go over and destroy my bag and all the contents of candy and sugar inside.

"No more. Not now, not ever again." he growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well now you not only owe me $12.68 for the snacks you destroyed, but you owe me a new bag, and that cost $50." I told him annoyed. He growled again.

"Now you Valerie." Baldy said. I didn't pay much attention, I'd seen all that before. I saw Wolverine's expression become shocked when he saw Valerie's claws come from the back of her hands. When Val finished, I saw Baldy roll to Wolverine and whisper to him.

Suddenly, I felt a wall of cool air hit me. I looked around, and it seemed like I was the only one who could feel it. I shivered. I was so cold. I began vibrating to heat up my body.

"Stop it!" Wolverine barked. He must of thought I was having another sugar rush.

He was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>That also should have been a chapter end, but I feel like being very nice to you guys and putting the next one on, making this a freakishly long chapter. FEEL HAPPY! Hahaha. Anyways, lets continue shall we?<strong>

* * *

><p>STILL SAPPHIRE'S POV<p>

Now as I hope you realize, I may have stood up to him earlier, but Wolverine was a scary guy, so when he said stop, I stopped. I slowly got colder and colder. I looked around to see what was going on. I looked and saw Storm staring hard at me.

"Stop it." I snarled. Storm's concentration was broken and the cold fell away and I vibrated quickly to heat up faster. Wolverine glared at me, but I ignored him and shot my own glare at Storm.

"Stop with the cold front only I can feel, or I'm leaving." I said sharply.

"Storm, that was very unnecessary." Baldy said.

"That you. I said curtly.

"So now what happens?" Val asked.

"Well, you could both train with us, or, you could lead your lives without us as normally as possible." Baldy told the both of us.

"I guess we'll go with y'all." I said as Val shrugged and nodded. We then followed Baldy and the other adults to the ship.

About 15 minutes later, we ended up at what I assumed was the main base. We filed out and Wolverine pushed a button and called into a speaker. We followed behind Baldy, who's name I learned was Xavier, Storm, and Wolverine. Soon, the room had filled with a lot of other adults who we were hidden from view from.

"Every one, these are the newest X-Men, Sapphire and Valerie." Baldy said as he, Storm, and Wolverine moved, revealing us to the crowd of eight adult in front of us.

"Just Sapph and Val, please." Val told them.

"So who are y'all?" I asked. A few gave me weird looks, I guess they weren't used to southern accents.

"My name is Cyclops, Scott Summers if you don't mind." a man with dark sunglasses and brown hair told us.

"Shadow Cat, or Kitty. Whichever you prefer." the girl with long brown locks said.

"Jean Grey." the ginger chick said. **(I have nothing against gingers!)**

"Night Crawler." the blue skinned, black haired said to us both.

"Beast." the other blue skinned boy said.

"Iceman, Bobby." the last guy told us.

"Nice to meet y'all." I said smiling.

"So what can you two do?" Scott asked us.

"I'm strong, and..." Val said as she let her blades out. A gasp rang through the crowd. They quickly shook it off, and Night Crawler turned to me.

"And you?" he said. I smirked and sped next to him. He flinched back slightly.

"Teleporting?" Kitty asked me. I smiled and sped to her, scaring her.

"Nope." I said smirking.

"Then what?" Beast asked.

"Super speed." I said smiling. I then then sped around the room. "Got any food?" I asked as I popped up in front of Bobby.

"Sapph, you ate like, ten minutes ago." Val said. I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"Does 'high metabolism' mean nothing to you?" I asked. Val rolled her eyes. Baldy called the adults over. They spoke in hushed tones, so I tried to listen in. I heard something about a Brotherhood and a mutant that needed help. Wolverine nodded and looked back over to us.

"Stay here with the Professor." he ordered.

"But..." I began.

"No buts!" he snarled. I shrunk back and watched every one else leave.

"Well girls, I have some questions about your powers. Do you mind if we go to the library to talk?" he asked. I shrugged and we followed him.

"So Sapphire, what are the extents of your powers?" he asked me.

**(Okay, so I got all this info from a wiki page about Flash. So yea. I'm cool.)**

"I can move, think, and react at superhuman speeds. I can vibrate though solid objects, and..." I stopped.

"What?" Xavier asked.

"Well, a couple years ago, I went on a mission by myself to find out what my potential was. I could learn how to travel through time, and lend and borrow speed. I've been trying to see if I can go through things with someone else, but so far, I haven't. I have this invisible bubble around me that prevents myself and my clothes from being affected by air friction. Because I think so fast, telepathy doesn't normally work on me, because my thoughts are going so fast, that people with telepathy cannot read them or control my mind. I can also speak at super speeds, and only people who have some form of super speed can understand me. I actually created a sonic boom once when I got really excited." I told him. **(The whole sonic boom speaking thing was Wally West)**

"That thing Valerie commented on earlier, your high metabolism?" he asked. I laughed a bit.

"Well, because my whole body goes at super speeds, I need to keep up my energy, so my metabolism always works in overtime to make up for the rest. So I can eat a five course meal, and not gain a pound." I smirked.

"Right. Valerie, mind telling me more about your powers?"

"I'm strong, and well..." she said as she released four metal blades from the back of her hands.

"I only know one other person like that..." Baldy said quietly.

Suddenly, the main doors whooshed open and the X-Men came in, followed by a girl who looked about our age.

"Hi!" I said excitedly as I ran over to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm ending it here, the next chapter<strong>** i****s actually going to be written by none other than...SELENA! **

**Sapphire:*cheers***

**Valerie: Cool! **

**Me: So, if you want the next chapter up sooner, don't nag me, **

**Sapphire: Nag Selena!**

**Valerie: And please, take the poll on their bio! **

**Me: Yes! All you have to do is click the link on our name up at the top to go to our bio! You don't have to be a member to take it! **

**Sapphire: Alyss promises that she'll get back to her Young Justice fictions now.**

**Me: I will! Have some faith! Just having some writers block!**

**Valerie: Review! **

**Me: Please! **

**~Alyss**


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky was bright above, lit up with the twinkling stars of space. Below, riding down a long, empty road was a young woman on an old, black Harley motorcycle. She wore no helmet, leaving her caramel colored hair to fly out behind her in the wind, her dark blue eyes trained on the road ahead as they shined slightly in the light of the moon.

As Cody, the girl, coasted along, she was oblivious to the idea that she was being followed by an unknown person. There was a flash of a blur, of bright white hair, a turquoise colored outfit. Racing only a few feet behind the unsuspecting girl was Quicksilver, his shifty form easily keeping up with her. "Now?" The young speedster said quietly into the earpiece he wore, his hand coming to rest on the small machine for a moment.

"_Now."_ The response came almost immediately, as if it had been waiting for the moment to say that one word. Quicksilver, a smirk now on his face as he received the long awaited command, put on an extra burst of speed, suddenly no longer on the ground, but rather flying through the air, tackling Cody as she sat atop her cycle.

Time seemed to slow as Cody swerved, her hands struggling to control the bike below her as she tried to stop the vehicle from diving off the road. But suddenly, she was rolling over onto her side as she heard the crackle of dirt beneath her felt the bike tipping as it began to roll. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, and was suddenly standing on the side of the road, watching as her bike rolled away from her. But it was then she realized that there was someone else with her.

The clapping sound behind her reached her ears all too easily. Cody turned slowly to see Quicksilver standing not far from her, brushing dust and grit from his sleek suit as he faced her with a sly smile. "Bravo, bravo! I see now why Magneto would want you at all." He said, his tone slightly menacing. Before Cody had even blinked, the young teen was suddenly before her, grabbing her arms and twisting around behind her to pin them behind her back.

"Now," he whispered quietly in her ear, ", you're going to come with me." But by now, Cody had realized that this was no joke, that this was no test. This was real. With a smirk of her own, she heaved her top half forward, tilting her face down towards the ground as she tossed Quicksilver to the ground in front of her, chuckling slightly.

"No, I'm not." Cody snapped back, watching him with narrowed eyes as he began to rise. As if on instinct, she made as if to punch him, but her palm was open. As her hand lined up with him, he was suddenly thrown backwards, as if forced by some unknown force. He was tossed backwards, rolling for a few more moments before he slowly rose again, wiping a bit of blood from his lip as he smirked at her.

"Finally, a challenge!" He stated, then dug his toe into the ground, suddenly blurring into a cloud of color as he dashed towards her. But before he could grab her, Cody was gone, instead standing in a different spot as she gazed upon his surprised face. It seemed that for the next few minutes it became the ultimate struggle of cat and mouse. But something had to give eventually.

Cody fell to the ground as he pinned her, forcing her face first towards the dirt. "You're about as thick as a ghost, aren't you?" Quicksilver said to her, his breath hot against her ear as he continued to pin her using his entire body. Without any warning, he suddenly cried out in pain, his grip instantly loosening as he was sent flying by a sudden beam of red light.

"Are you alright?" A calm, gentle voice reached the young woman as she slowly began to rise to her feet, shaking her long brown hair as she regained her senses. Turning her head, she saw the figure of a man, and a well built one at that. He obviously had strength, for he had wide shoulders, though his frame was a bit lanky and lean. He had a handsome face, framed with short, cropped light brown hair almost the same color as her own. But what really surprised her was the fact that he had some sort of disc attached to his head, covering his eyes. His hand fell to his side as Cody gazed at him, nodding slightly, still cautious.

"Good. I'm known Cyclops." The man said to her, walking over to her as he reached his hand out, obviously offering help as stopped near her. Cody let her eyes wander to the fallen form of Quicksilver for a moment before she let her eyes turn back to the man, giving another slight nod as greeting, but took his hand anyways.

"Cody." She finally responded as he pulled her to her feet, not wanting the silence to last much longer as she wiped the dust from her rose colored tank top, shifting her old jean jacket as she faced the man that had helped her. Cyclops nodded back, seeming to realize that Cody wasn't the talkative type. With a soft sigh, he motioned for her to follow him. "Come on. The Professor will want to speak with you." But just as he finished his words, there was a soft chuckle behind them.

"You X-Men are always butting in. It really does get quite annoying."

The voice was low, menacing. Cyclops spun around instantly, obviously recognizing the voice, but was only faced with a small metal ball connecting with his skull. There was a soft cracking sound and the mutant collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Behind him stood a tall figure, a long billowing cape connected to his shoulders, and a large metal helmet sitting upon his head, framing an old, worn face.

"Why do I always have to do everything myself?" The man said, shaking his head slightly as he slowly moved towards Cody, lifting his hand as his fingers began to close, to form into a fist. There was a groaning sound, and she turned her eyes behind her to see her motorcycle suddenly flying towards her. On instinct, she spun all the way around, her hands going up in front of her, using her telepathic abilities to keep the bike from coming any farther.

"Sorry Magneto. I almost had her." Quicksilver's voice echoed across the ground as he was suddenly beside the older man. Together, the pair watched as Cody continued to struggle, sweat beads forming on her brow from the strain of holding the machine back, of keeping it from coming any closer to her.

"It doesn't matter now. As soon as she is most vulnerable, take her." Magneto said, closing his fist all the way so that the motorcycle began to move with more pull. Cody pushed back as hard as she could, but with the sudden intensity, she was forced to her knees, the strain becoming harder than ever. With a smirk, Quicksilver took his opening, and was suddenly behind her, his hand connecting with her neck. Cody gave a small choking sound before her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell backwards into the speedster's waiting arms.

"Cody….Magneto, stop…." The weak voice of Cyclops reached the two mutants as Quicksilver easily lifted the unconscious girl in his arms, her motorcycle falling to the desert ground beside them as Magneto released the magnetic hold, a crash sounding throughout the quiet night.

"Tell Charles I said hello, and that he no longer has to worry about taking on a new student." Magneto stated, motioning for Quicksilver to follow him as a pure metal plane suddenly appeared in the sky, coming to land on the cool desert floor. The platform of the plane opened, lowering before Magneto and Quicksilver, the form of Mystique standing inside of the plane as she waited for her allies to come aboard.

Magneto gazed at Cyclops a moment longer, a smirk on his face for a few seconds before he was gone again, walking up the hard metal door with Quicksilver behind him, Cody still in his arms. Cyclops could only gaze helplessly, a small trickle of blood trailing down the side of his face from where the small ball had connected with his head. There was a small humming sound and the plane rolled forward, was up in the air, and gone.

.ooOOoo.

"Professor!" Scott suddenly burst through the doors of the main entrance to the Xavier mansion, huffing slightly as he kneeled over, catching his breath for a moment. There was a commotion throughout the mansion as students appeared above on the landing, looking down to the first floor as Charles Xavier and the rest of the X-Men appeared at the call of the injured man.

"Scott! Are you alright?" Jean exclaimed, shoving past her friends as she rushed over to her love, enveloping him in a hug, worried as she noticed the dried trail of blood leading from his temple. He nodded, though did lean against her some as he breathed out softly, turning his eyes to the professor, briefly noticing the two girls that stood among the crowd of familiar faces.

"That mutant you sent me to find, she's gone. Magneto came himself. Quicksilver was there too." Scott said, still leaning against Jean for support. Xavier's face became serious and grave as he nodded. Turning his wheel chair around, he faced Storm. "Storm, I need you to find this girl. Take Nightcrawler and Rouge with you." The white haired woman nodded then was gone, going to look for her team mates.

"I'm going too." Scott said, and before anyone could stop him, he was gone, following Storm up the staircase. Xavier sighed, shaking his head as he turned to Jean. "Get the X-Jet refueled and running. It's time we go and find that girl."


	3. Chapter 3

The cool hum of the jet as it soared through the sky was calming to those on board. Jean stood at the front with Scott, discussing the spot that he had last landed with the jet so that they could go and track Cody from there. Storm stood near the window, watching the sky for any potential weather obstacles. Not far from her, Kitty and Nightcrawler sat talking as the blue man's tail flicked back and forth, while Rouge instead stood leaning against the wall in the back, her eyes turned away as she listened to her own thoughts.

"So, how much farther until we find Magneto? I need something to sink my claws into." The gruff voice was unexpected, and all the members in the cabin turned to see Wolverine leaning against the side of the door, looking in at all the others with a smirk. "Logan!" Rouge exclaimed with a smile, rushing over to him, to give him a hug, the larger man returning it for a few seconds before he faced the others again, Rouge standing beside him. "Well?"

Jean sighed. _'I had expected this…'_ She thought, knowing that the stubborn man would have come whether invited or not. She knew he only liked the fights. "Well, considering the direction there plane had gone when it took off, it appeared to be heading for Genosha, so I assume that that's where we need to go." She finished. Logan nodded, and then sat down without another word, bringing his feet to rest up on the seat in front of him as he gazed up at the ceiling.

For a few more hours, the mutants began to wander about the cabin, roaming and doing their own activities as the trip seemed to last on longer and longer. Suddenly, Jean was at the front of the cabin, standing at the controls with a serious look. "We're coming up on Genosha. Go change into your suits, buckle in, and get ready for infiltration." She said, pressing a button on the dash in front of her. The plane seemed to shimmer, and its inhabitants knew that she had just masked them from sight, camouflaging them all.

In a matter of minutes, all of the mutants had changed into the well known uniform of the X-Men, sitting down in the seats and strapping in as Jean sat down in the captain's seat, also strapping herself in. She gently maneuvered the jet downwards, gliding past the outposts that sat on the edge of the island without a sound, looking for a spot to land. Finding a small piece of land jutting out from the rest of the island, Jean landed, the shut the jet off so that there would be no noise. As the platform slowly lowered, Jean stood before the others, a serious look on her face. "Let's go find Cody."

.ooOOoo.

**Cody's POV**

I screamed again, the sharp pain shooting through my body as Havok once again forced the electricity into my body. I had refused to join with the Brotherhood when Magneto had asked me, for though I didn't know him very well, I already knew that I didn't like him. So, instead of taking a diplomatic approach, Magneto had decided to instead use force to get me to join him. And so far, I was still holding out.

The restraints that held me to the cold, metal table were special designed to only dull the powers of the one it held, making it easier for Havok to torture me like he was now. My breathing was ragged, and with each small movement I tried to make, pain would shoot through my body. "Is that all you got?" I spit out at him, glaring at the man beside me. He only smirked, placing his hands on the table as he sent another wave of electricity through the metal and to the body. Once again I screamed in pain, my back arching slightly as my eyes closed tightly.

"You know, my dear, this could all stop if you accepted my offer." The voice of Magneto reached me as I lay there, chest heaving as the sparks of electricity were still present in my body. I turned my head to see him standing there, gazing down at me with his helmet under his arm. "You just don't get it do you? Kidnapping someone and then trying to force that someone into something never works. Have you forgotten how to ask a simple question?" After the last statement I spit in his face, a smirk on my face. But there wasn't one on his.

"Why you insolent-!" But his words were cut off by a sudden explosion, the door flying off its hinges as it slammed into the wall behind him. "No, not insolent. Smart." The gruff voice sounded behind Magneto as a sudden pair of claws appeared behind his head. But Havok saw them first, and sent a bolt of energy at the man that stood behind Magneto. There was a pulse of light, and a red beam of light connected with the energy ball, causing it to disappear. _'Cyclops!'_ I thought; glad to know now that these new comers were friend, and not foe.

In a matter of minutes, Havok was unconscious, a girl about my age standing over him, her fist closed as her long brown hair swayed slightly, the single white streak standing out clear in the stark room. I suddenly felt hands behind me, pulling me backwards. But instead of feeling the pull of my restraints, my body passed right through them as if they had never even held me at all. As I was pulled all the way off the table, I landed on the ground beside another girl, also close to my edge, her smile wide as she gazed at me.

"Thanks." I said, returning the smile, though mine was smaller. She, and man that was blue furred, helped me to my feet, but once I was standing, I stumbled slightly, still weak, but the two beside me were there to catch me. "Easy." The blue man said softly, and I could catch the Russian accent easily in his voice. Lifting my eyes, I saw before me the form of Magneto, pinned to the wall by the man with the claws, the claws against his neck, keeping him from moving. A woman with firey red hair stood beside him, her eyes closed in concentration, though I couldn't figure out what for. And standing beside her was…

"Cyclops!" I called, and he instantly turned to me, and a reassuring smile came to his face. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel like I had met him somewhere before, and now that I actually thought about it, I thought that that had been the case in the desert as well. He was so familiar, but why, I just couldn't place it. Without a word, he was quickly over by my side, motioning for the other to go as he took me, letting me lean against him. "Call me Scott." He said quietly to me.

I nodded slightly, then turned my attention back to the scene before me. "Logan, don't kill him." The woman said softly, still keeping her eyes closed as she stood there. "But Jean…." The gruff man said, almost whining as he turned his head to look at her. Seeing her eyes flash for a moment as they opened, he sighed, then quickly sunk his claws into the metal beside Magneto's head. "You're lucky I listen to her." The man, Logan, said to Magneto before he swung his fist at his skull, knocking him out instantly as he collapsed. "Let's get out of here." Logan grumbled, then pushed past Jean and was out the door again, the rest of us following.

.ooOOoo.

**Normal POV**

"So, who are you guys exactly?" Cody stated, sitting beside Scott in one of the seats as she sat looking up at her rescuers. She already knew who Logan and Jean were, but the rest of the group was still a mystery to her, and she was curious to find out who each individual was. "I'm Nightcrawler, but you may call me Kurt." The blue man spoke, and once again I noticed the Russian accent in his voice. It was something that she enjoyed hearing, a small smile coming to her face as she nodded to him.

"Name's Shadowcat, but most people call me Kitty." The girl that had pulled me from my bonds said, and I couldn't help but smile just a bit wider as I nodded to her as well. "I Rouge, and this is Wolverine, though most of us refer to him as Logan." The girl with the white streak through her hair stated, motioning to the large man who stood beside her. He grunted to her as a way of greeting, nodding slightly as I returned it. "That's Storm, and I'm Jean." The red headed woman stated, motioning to the silver haired woman as she moved towards Cody and Scott.

"You already know Scott, obviously." She said, smiling slightly. I nodded again, than realized that the group was staring at me together, obviously waiting for my answer. "I'm Cody." I said, glancing over at Scott for a moment before turning her attention back to the crowd before her. "Where do you come from?" Kurt asked, and as he asked the question, I realized that I didn't have the answer to that. "I….I really don't know. My earliest memories are waking up by myself in the ruins of an old house, and then my life up till now. But nothing before that."

The group gazed at her in surprise, but what Cody noticed the most was the fact that Logan seemed to look at her differently than he had been before. Slowly, he moved towards her, a curious look in his eyes. "You don't remember your past?" He asked, and Cody nodded slowly. Jean came to stand beside him, giving him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder as he turned and moved back towards the front of the plane. "Logan has no memories of his earlier life either." Scott said quietly, looking down at Cody as they sat there still.

The silence was deathly, and it seemed everyone was uncomfortable at the moment. "The professor might be able to help you if you want to know about your family." Jean said, breaking the silence, and easing the atmosphere. Cody smiled slightly as her answer then closed her eyes, leaning back in the seat as she drifted off to sleep. While she was sleeping, she ended up leaning against Scott, but the man did not protest against this at all.

.ooOOoo.

"Cody….Cody wake up." Scott's voice reached the young girl as she woke, blinking a few times before she realized that they were on the ground, and appeared to be in some sort of garage. Standing, she looked outside the window just a bit longer, then turned and followed Scott as he left the plane, heading for a door at the far end of the hanger area. She kept up easily, but kept glancing around her, looking at the various vehicles that were here.

In a couple of minutes, they exited the hanger, and were walking across the lawn towards a large mansion. "This is where we live: The Xavier Institute. It was created for mutants to learn to control their powers. It's why I came here." Scott said, smiling down at her as she gazed at the large house the nearer they got. "It's amazing." Cody responded, still looking at it as they made their way up the steps towards the main entrance.

Opening the large, wooden doors, Cody walked inside with the rest of the adults, still walking with Scott, when she suddenly felt a rush of air and turned to see a girl about her age standing in front of her. "Hi…" Cody said, unsure of what to think of the other girl, but responded to her nevertheless. "Cody, I assume?" A well-educated voice said, and she turned to see an old man in a wheel chair coming towards her with a kind smile. Cody nodded, but had the feeling she already knew what the man was going to say next. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to Xavier's Institute."

**So there ya have it! Those are my two chapters. ^^ Hope ya enjoyed them! Cause I know that I had fun writing them. :D Please review! I want to know what ya think! Good or bad? Oh, and Alyss, back to you! You better write a good follow up missy. ;) Free muffins for every review! XD**

**~Selena**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken me so long to update! But here you go!<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's Xavier's Institute?" Cody asked. "Is it like a mental institution?"<p>

"No. this is a special place for mutants like you. In fact, I think I will introduce you to a few other mutants so I only have to explain this once. So come on." the Professor said. Cody nodded and followed.

When they entered the room, a girl suddenly appeared in front of Cody.

"Hi!" she said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>SAPPHIRE'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi!" I said as I ran over.<p>

"Woah...um...hi?" the girl said nervously.

"My name's Sapphire! But you can call me Sapph! And this is Valerie!" I said happily.

"Um. Hi. My name is Cody." she told me. I smiled.

"Well hi Cody! Oh hey Baldy! I didn't see you there! When's dinner round here?" I asked.

"Soon Sapphire. Soon. But first, I need to talk to you three." he said. We nodded and sat down.

"Anyways, I would like to formally welcome you to the Xavier Institute. We are here to help mutants understand and control their powers." he said. I nodded as I listened.

"So everyone here is a mutant?" Cody asked. Baldy nodded.

"So you're going to help us control our powers?" I asked.

"Yes." he said. I nodded.

"So...can you help me with this?" I asked as I suddenly vibrated through the couch.

"I think so." he said. I smiled as I struggled to stop vibrating.

"Food's ready!" Beast called.

"Awesome!" I said as I sped in. I devoured everything.

"Aw...come on man!" Night Crawler complained.

"Sorry! Give me a few seconds!" I said as I sped out, grabbing different foods from around the world and brought them back. I smiled as everyone came in and began eating.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The next week, the three girls began training.<p>

"First, you can design your costumes!" Storm said. The girls smiled and got to work.

Sapphire showed them her design. It had the top stop two inches below her chest, and had a silver lightning bolt in a white circle. She had elbow length gloves. She had shorts that went halfway down the top part of her legs, and knee high boots. Her whole outfit was midnight blue and silver.

Valerie's looked almost exactly like Wolverine's, the exception being she had no top mask.

Cody's outfit looked like a white body suit, with low heels on her boots. She had wrist length black gloves, and a black X on her chest.

"Right, now to pick your names." Beast said.

"Speedy." Sapphire said immediately.

"We're not sure yet." Cody and Valerie said.

* * *

><p>The girls then began their training.<p>

* * *

><p>As the weeks grew longer, Sapphire grew more and more frustrated.<p>

Sapphire punched the wall.

"Why isn't this working?" she yelled.

"Calm down." Beast said.

"Calm down? How is that going to help? I've tried everything! I still can't control my powers! You said you would help me!" she screamed.

"Sapph...Hon...calm down..." Valerie said.

"No! Why? You and Cody are gaining control over your powers! Why not me? You don't understand my powers! No one does!" she screamed again. She began running in circles, creating a tornado.

"Sapphire! Please! Calm down! We can help you! It just takes time!" Beast said.

"Time? TIME? No! I'm done with you! I'm done with the X-Men!" Sapphire shrieked. She ran into the computer room, searching for a mutant who could help her control her powers.

"Quick Silver..." she murmured as she scanned the information into her mind and ran out of the institution.

"Sapphire!" Valerie screamed as she saw the blur of color known as her best friend disappear.

"She's...gone..." Cody said.

* * *

><p>"Professor X! It's Sapphire! She ran out!"<p>

"Check the computer room!" he said as they headed down.

"Oh no..." Beast said as he looked at the screen.

"What?" Cody asked.

"She searched the database, looking for anyone, anyone, who shared her power. She found someone." he said.

"Quick Silver..." Professor X murmured.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I control this?" Sapphire screamed as she ran in circles.<p>

"Because you have no knowledge of your power."

"Who said that?" she asked as she spun around, searching.

"I did." the voice said again as a man appeared.

"You must be Quick Silver." Sapphire said.

"And you are?"

"Speedy." she answered bluntly.

"Well Speedy, what do you want?"

"I came looking for you actually. I want to know how to control my powers. The X-Men tried to help me, but they couldn't. Can you help me?" she asked.

Quick Silver looked down at the blonde girl. He smiled and nodded.

"I see myself in you, young one. I will help you." he said. Speedy nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Silver is probably OOC, but I don't care. Please review! Oh! And also, pretend that Sapphire explaining her powers in chapter one didn't happen!<strong>

**Too lazy to edit.**

**Review! And it's Selena's turn to update!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
